The present invention relates forms and form supports used for creating cured pre-cast structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to configurations of pre-cast forms and form supports for use in forming and curing concrete panels.
Many residential and commercial construction methods involve the use pre-cast structures. Pre-cast panels, for example, are integral to the tilt-up construction process. In the tilt-up approach, concrete forms are arranged on a flat casting surface in the shape and dimension of the desired tilt-up panel and filled with concrete. When the concrete cures, the panel and the form are separated and the panel is tilted up into a preferred, typically vertical, orientation, where it can be joined to structural frames or other panels. The present inventor has recognized a need for improved form and form supports for use in creating pre-cast structures.
This need is met by the present invention wherein improved forms and form supports are provided for use in forming pre-cast structures. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a casting support is provided comprising a brace and a bracket. The brace includes bracing end portions defined on opposite extremities of the brace. The bracket includes first and second bracing faces that include at least one pair of bracing projections. A distance between the bracing end portions of the brace is greater than a distance defined between a bracing projection on the first bracing face to a bracing projection on the second bracing face. The brace is positioned to lend structural support to the bracket by urging it past the bracing projections into a secure bracing postion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a casting form is provided comprising a plurality of form panels and a plurality of casting supports. The casting supports are configured to support the form panels in a substantially vertical orientation and each of the casting supports comprises a brace and a bracket according to the present invention.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a casting form is provided comprising a plurality of casting supports. Each of the casting supports comprises a brace and a bracket and each bracket comprises an integrally-formed form face spaced from and oriented parallel to a first bracing face of the bracket.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved forms and form supports for use in fabricating pre-cast panels. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.